


Giving up

by MopeyZim



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Depressed Zim (Invader Zim), Frenemies Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad Zim (Invader Zim), Suicide, The tallests are assholes, Zim dies, Zim is Defective (Invader Zim), angst go brrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MopeyZim/pseuds/MopeyZim
Summary: Zim is tired of trying to earn the Respect of his leaders whom do not even care
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Giving up

Zim's hands trembled as he watched the little life clock in the corner of his vision go down. 

five minutes left before his body would give away... five minutes, and it would all be over...

He would no longer have to deal with Dib and his constant attempts to expose him and cut him open... he would no longer have to survive the constant berating and harassment of the stupid children at school.... 

He would no longer have to come up with new plans to take over Earth that wouldn't work, no matter what.... 

He would no longer have to try to earn the approval of the ones who wouldn't give a shit if he one day disappeared. 

Zim's dull and tired eyes gazed down at the broken, smoking Pak in his lap... the thing looked like it had been through the war... 

Athough the one who damaged the pak was Zim himself... 

He didn't know what happened. He didn't know WHY it had happened... He had come home from that horrible School, after another one of his pathetic attempts to try and destroy the Dib... He had been so upset.. so tired... so angry.... He had just ripped off his own pak and smashed it with whatever was close by... \

By the time he came back to his senses, It was too late. The Pak had been damaged to the point where it was past any hope of being repaired. 

Zim didn't even care right now... it didn't matter. nothing mattered.

Even if he managed to fix the Pak, There would be nobody there fr him, nobody would ask him if he was okay, nobody would be there for him to talk to, Nobody would care if he came back from such a close death. 

He knew he would die eventually.... It was better to just accept fate. He was better off dead. Everyone was. 

Dib... Gir... Tak...The Tallests... all of Irk.... They didn't need him around. They never did. 

Especially them... they sent him on this joke mission just to get rid of him. Of course... at first... he listened to them. He believed them....

But it seemed like no matter what he did, they didn't care. they didn't have time for him. 

They just wanted him gone... 

So he would give them what they wanted. 

_One minute left_

Zim let out a soft whimper as he laid back on the floor, shaking and hugging his broken pack close to his chest. 

Was it worth it, he wondered as he stared up at the ceiling. Was everything he had done really for nothing... was this really all he could do? Just lay here and die, only for the satisfaction of his leaders? Just to make them happy? Even after what they had done?   
  
"Fourty...five seconds...." Zim croaked out before he felt hot tears falling down his face. 

This was it.... in less than fourty seconds, it would all end... 

_I deserve it... I deserve to die with this miserable planet...._ He thought as he curled up on the ground, still clinging onto the broken pak. 

he trembled and cried as the clock in his vision got lower. 

Even if he was reconsidering what he had done... it was too late. there was nothing he could do. He now had only thirty seconds before he was gone. 

He wondered who would be the first to find him... he wondered what they would do.... Would Gir notice if he was gone? Would Dib care if he was dead, or would he just take his body and cut it open? 

He hoped he would... he had been fighting Zim for years.. he deserved to earn the respect he had been seeking from his parental unit... he deserved to be a hero.... 

Ten seconds... 

Zim sniffled and released his grip on the Pak. There was nothing left to do on this planet except wait... 

_9..._

"D-Dib... Gir... Dib's sister..."

8...7...6...

"Spork...M-Miyuki...." 

5....

"For what it is worth... I'm sorry.. for everything...." 

4...

Zim let out another sniffling noise as the tears continued to fall down his face... He only hoped that the fabled God of Earth would have mercy on his soul...

"I'm so sorry..." 

3...2...

Zim then closed his eyes and relaxed his body, ready for the end to come...

"....one...." 

And then... everything was black.

**Author's Note:**

> (I was in an angst mood. I'm still not too good at writing but oh well)  
> (I might make another thing for this, the aftermath part.)  
> (I might also delete my fanfiction and restart it)


End file.
